Science Experiments
by TabFan
Summary: Yugi, Joey, and Serenity were experimented on when they were children. They have tails! AU
1. Chapter 1

Science Experiments

Chapt. 1-The Escape and Being Taken In

Author's Note-This story isn't related to any of my others.

This starts out as the story of 3 kids, who grew up together.

The oldest is a boy named Joey. He looks after the younger kids.

The 2nd oldest is a girl named Serenity. Joey treats Serenity like his little sister.

The youngest is a boy named Yugi. Joey and Yugi are best friends.

For as long as they can remember, they've been experimented on.

Joey and Yugi share a room. Serenity is in an adjoining room.

Both rooms are locked from the outside most of the time.

There's no TV or radio. They're only let out of the rooms to be tested.

All they know is what they're told by the adults. The adults scare them.

The kids noticed they have tails and the adults don't.

So they try to keep their tails hidden.

One day, other adults break open the doors to their rooms(police).

They're dressed different than the adults they usually see.

Still, the new adults scare the kids. Joey sees an opportunity to get away.

Joey grabs Serenity and Yugi and runs from the new adults.

One of the new adults grabs Serenity's arm.

Serenity gets pulled out of Joey's grip.

There are too many adults for Joey to go back for her.

So Joey keeps running while pulling Yugi along.

Joey runs until he can't run anymore, then collapses.

He and Yugi don't know where they are.

All they know is there's a lot of kids and adults around(park).

They're approached by an older boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

The older boy says, "My name's Seto. What are your names?"

Yugi looks in his eyes and says, "We can trust him."

Joey trusts Yugi. Joey says, "My name's Joey and he's Yugi."

Seto asks, "Where are your parents?"

Joey asks, "What're parents?" He's never heard that word.

Seto and Mokuba have just been adopted by Gozaburo. Seto looks at Yugi again.

Seto thinks, 'I know only 1 person with eyes like that.'

Seto says, "Mokie, come here. We're going to the Kame Game Shop."

Mokuba, Seto's younger brother, runs over to him.

Mokuba asks, "Seto, who are those two?"

Seto says, "Yugi and Joey. They're coming with us."

Seto leads them to and inside Kame Game Shop.

Solomon Moto is behind the counter.

Solomon says, "Nice to see you again, Seto and Mokuba.

Who are your friends?"

Seto points at Yugi and says, "Mr. Moto, his name's Yugi. His eyes look like yours."

Solomon says, "Seto, call me Grandpa. When I was younger, my hair looked like that.

He could be my grandson."

Yugi asks, "My hair could be natural?"

Solomon asks, "Why would you think it isn't?"

Yugi says, "I have something I need to show you.

Is there somewhere private we can go?"

Joey asks, "Yugi, ya sure?" Yugi nods.

Solomon says, "Follow me." He leads Yugi into the house behind the shop.

Yugi follows Solomon into a 1st floor bathroom.

Solomon asks, "What do you need to show me?"

Yugi lets his tail out of his shorts.

Solomon asks, "Can you feel it?"

Yugi nods. He adds, "Joey also has one."

Solomon says, "Both of you will always have to keep them hidden."

Yugi says, "We suspected, because the adults often tested them."

Solomon asks, "Would you like to be my grandson?"

Yugi says, "Yes, but I won't leave Joey."

Solomon says, "I had 2 sons. I have 2 spare bedrooms.

I can take both of you in."

Yugi says, "We don't need separate rooms. We're used to sharing a room."

Solomon says, "I'll leave it up to you two."

Yugi hides his tail again. Solomon leads him back into the shop.

Yugi says, "Joey, Mr. Moto is going to take us in!"

Solomon says, "I want both of you to call me Grandpa."

Joey says, "Grandpa doesn't sound right. How about Gramps?"

Solomon says, "I like it. You can call me Gramps."

Seto looks at his watch and says, "Mokie, we need to get home."

Mokuba says, "All right. See ya!"

Unfortunately, they don't see each other again for years.


	2. Chapter 2

Science Experiments

Chapt. 2-School

Solomon asks Yugi and Joey if they know their birthdays and how old they are.

Joey says, "I'm 10 and my birthday's January 25th."

Yugi says, "I'm 7 and my birthday's June 6th."

Solomon tests Joey and Yugi on what they know.

They both know their ABCs and how to count to 100.

Neither knows how to read or write. Solomon starts teaching them.

Yugi is quick to learn. Joey, however, struggles.

Once they know basic reading, writing, and math, Solomon enrolls them in school.

They are given a test to determine their grades. They only qualify for 1st grade.

Yugi quickly catches up to the other students his age.

Joey is put in remedial classes. Yugi helps Joey with his homework.

The next school year, the test puts them in the same grade.

Although Yugi could've skipped ahead, they find it easier being in the same grade.

Especially since Yugi often gets bullied and doesn't stand up for himself.

Joey often stands up for him.

STORY BREAK

Joey and Yugi are starting their 1st day at Domino High.

Seto and his cousin, Yami, are standing outside. Yami is an orphan from Egypt.

After Seto found Yami, he discovered Yami has powers.

Yami discovered Seto has similar powers. They keep their powers a secret.

Yami notices Yugi.

Yami says, "Seto, there's someone who looks like me!"

Seto looks where Yami is looking.

Seto says, "He's Yugi Motou."

Yami asks, "How do you know my look-alike? Why didn't you tell me about him?"

Seto says, "I helped Solomon Motou adopt him. I forgot about him."

Yami says, "Tell me everything you know about him!"

Seto says, "He's 13. He's probably here because of Joey, his older brother.

Joey's the blonde next to him. He's 16."

Joey and Yugi walk up to Seto.

Joey says, "Seto, long time no see!"

Seto says, "The mutt and the midget."

Joey and Yugi panic at the word 'mutt'.

Yami says, "Seto gives everybody mean nicknames.

If you don't react, you're not for real. Unfortunately, he sticks to them."

Seto says, "Pharaoh." Joey and Yugi relax.

Yami says, "See what I mean? He calls me that because I'm from Egypt.

The trick is calling him by a mean nickname. I call him 'Priest'."

Yugi asks, "Who are you?"

Yami says, "I'm Seto's cousin, Yami."

Joey says, "Yugi's too nice to use mean names. Me, on other hand...'Rich boy'."

Seto says, "Not bad, mutt. Midget, shouldn't you be getting to the middle school?"

Yugi says, "I'm a sophomore, same as Joey."

Yami says, "I'm a junior, same as Seto, although he's a year older."

Joey asks, "Rich boy got held back?"

Seto says, "No. I missed a year because I focused on running my company.

How are you two in the same grade?"

Joey says, "I need help with schoolwork. He need help with bullies.

Being in same grade make it easier."

Yami asks, "You realize you could have different schedules?"

Joey says, "Don't matter. Yugi don't get picked on during class.

He'll help me with my homework."

Seto says, "Mutt, learn to talk."

Joey asks, "What ya mean?"

Seto says, "Its 'What do you mean?' Thank you for proving my point."

Joey says, "Yugi, let's get t' class."

Joey and Yugi head inside.

Yugi asks, "Joey, why do you talk like that?"

Joey says, "Ya never realized. Look at my mouth."

Yugi looks at Joey. His lips are pulled back, revealing his canine-like teeth.

Yugi says, "Joey, I'm sorry I didn't notice." They go to their homeroom.

MEANWHILE...

Once Yugi and Joey are out of sight, Yami asks, "Why do you care how Joey talks?"

Seto says, "Since he passed my first test, I decided to give him a second.

If he passes this test, I have a chance."

Yami smirks and says, "You like him."

Seto says, "You're interested in Yugi."

Yami says, "Point. Can you check his schedule?"

Seto says, "Simple."

Seto gets out his laptop and looks up Yugi's and Joey's schedules.

Seto says, "You share 3rd, 4th, C lunch, and 5th classes."

Yami asks, "What about you and Joey?"

Seto says, "Homeroom, 4th, A lunch, and 7th classes."

Yami says, "You should get to homeroom."

Seto and Yami head to their respective homerooms.

When Seto enters their homeroom, Yugi remembers homerooms are assigned alphabetically.

Motou and Kaiba aren't that far apart. He looks at Joey.

Joey says, "No big deal. Its only half an hour."

After homeroom, Joey and Yugi don't see each other until after school.

Yugi asks, "Do you have any classes with Seto?"

Joey says, "Ya. Lunch, 4th, and 7th. What about you?"

Yugi says, "I have 2nd with Seto and 3rd-5th, along with lunch, with Yami."

Joey says, "I heard about Yami standing up for ya at lunch.

If ya want to be his friend, I don't have a problem with it."

Yugi says, "Thanks, Joey!" They head home.

MEANWHILE...

Seto asks, "Yami, how was your day?"

Yami says, "I saved Yugi from some bullies at lunch. How'd it go with Joey?"

Seto says, "He didn't change how he talks, but called me a jerk."

Yami says, "Its only the first day. He could still pass your test."

Seto says, "I'll give it to the end of the semester."


End file.
